freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Main = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is an indie point-and-click survival horror game developed by Scott Cawthon, and the fourth installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is believed that the game is a prequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, speculated to take place in 1983, chronologically being the first game in the series. The fourth game deviates from previous games in many ways - instead of having a Monitor to ward away animatronics, the player must instead check the Doors, Closet, and the Bed and utilize a Flashlight and doors to ward away any nightmare animatronics outside of the Bedroom. On October 31st, 2015, Scott added a non-canon important update, known as the Halloween Update, that reskinned Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica to pumpkin-like animatronics, and replaced three animatronics, (Plushtrap, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare) with three new ones, (Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne) respectively. Summary This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6 AM by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end. Development The game was first announced shortly after Scottgames.com's missing hat teaser was formed. The first teaser revealed as unknown nightmarish animatronic, revealed as Nightmare Freddy. The next three teasers showed more of the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. The fifth teaser revealed the hat and bowtie of Nightmare Fredbear under a spotlight. Soon after, a image of Nightmare Fredbear himself appeared, rather gray. The seventh and final teaser revealed Plushtrap and the Hallway. On July 23, 2015, Scott released Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on its Steam page, the page containing various in-game screenshots and the trailer. Halloween Update On October 15, 2015, the first teaser for the Halloween Update was added, featuring the head of a jaw-less and nose-less "Halloween" Nightmare Bonnie, known as a "Jack-o-Bonnie". On October 20, 2015, Scott published the second teaser featuring Nightmare Balloon Boy. When brightened, it has a dark red text on the top, saying "HELLO?" On October 23, 2015, Scott uploaded the third teaser, which shows an image of the Freddy plush on what's possibly a darker version of the Bed. Brightening up this image will reveal a nightmare animatronic looking similar to The Puppet, who is called "Nightmarionne". On October 26, 2015, Scott uploaded the fourth teaser, which shows a pitch-black image with a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Brightening up this image will reveal Nightmare Mangle. On October 29, 2015, Scott uploaded the fifth and final teaser to the Halloween update, with shows the image changed to that of a still frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare, but her color scheme has been changed to a more orange shade rather than yellow. Furthermore, the same styled font text reads "SEE YOU SOON". The update was eventually released on the night of October 30, 2015, a day off of the original release. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is a departure from the conventional series format in many ways. Most notably, rather than playing as a security guard in an office defending against roaming animatronics, the main protagonist is a child in their bedroom warding off twisted monster versions of the well-known Freddy characters. Security cameras are not present so the player must rely on environmental noises to tell if something is approaching or about to attack. Also, where the previous games could be played by frantically clicking between screens and defenses, the pace at which the game is played must be slowed down considerably, as making a move without waiting for cues can easily result in a Game Over. Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 4 received mainly mixed reviews from professional critics. The game was given an aggregate score of 53.33% from GameRankings based on 3 reviews and a 50/100 from Metacritic based on 5 reviews. Unlike the previous three installments, however, the critics are largely divided from one another on several factors that the fourth game presents. The Escapist and Gamezebo praised the game for the intense environment, darker and emotional storyline, creepy ambience noise, and frightening jumpscares, while reviewers such as Destructoid criticized the same factors, stating the new mechanics were "an easy, dull, obvious trick", and noted being confused on what to do several times. Updates v1.1 Standard Edition Scott has stated that this update will add a few extras to the game, without changing the lore. It will include more extras, a challenge mode, and a new minigame "Fun with Balloon Boy". Halloween Edition Players also get to choose a special, non-canon version of the game that has "a few changed characters and other cosmetic changes." In this update, Nightmare is replaced with Nightmarionne, a nightmarish version of the Puppet. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica are replaced by Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica, respectively, which removes the top portion of their endoskeletons from teeth up, and recolors the animatronics orange, with orange light emitted from inside their body. Jack-o-Chica holds a Jack-o-Lantern instead of a cupcake. Nightmare Foxy is replaced with Nightmare Mangle, which recolors Foxy's head and removes an eye, and completely replaces his body from the chin down with that of the Mangle, the first time it's been viewable in its entirety in the series. The update also added "Cheats" and "Challenges" in the extra menu and adds and alters images within minigames to be halloween themed. Finally, the minigame "Fun With Plushtrap" is replaced with "Fun With Balloon Boy", in which Nightmare Balloon Boy takes the role of Plushtrap. These minigames are listed separately in the Extra menu and also appear in the Standard Edition. v1.02 *v1.02 was a very minor update to the game, described by Scott as merely "minor bug fixes." v1.01 *v1.01 was a minor update to the game which made Nightmare Bonnie's and Chica's breathing louder. Trivia *The fourth game possesses numerous notable differences from the previous three games, including: **This is the only game to lack any form of Monitor. **This is the first game in which the player can walk/move around physically. **This is the only game in which the protagonist is not an adult working as a security guard. **This is the first game without any type of Phone Guy. ***However, the Night 1 call from the first game can be heard in one of the ambiance sounds of the game. **This is the only game in the series to have a total of eight nights, meaning it has the most nights out of any game in the series (twelve if the challenges are included). **This is the only game which does not have any physical animatronics present, as all the antagonists are nightmares, and nothing the player interacts with is actually happening. ***With the release of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, this may not be the case. **This is the first game to not have all of the animatronics active simultaneously on any night, unless Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare is excluded. **This game, along with Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location has the largest amount of antagonists, with a total of twelve. **This is the only game to lack rare boot screens. **This is the first game that has received a large update. ***However, this update is not shown in the mobile port of the game. *Interestingly, the game's release date was moved up several times. The fourth game was originally set for a release date of October 31, 2015, until Scott Cawthon emailed several Five Nights at Freddy's-related YouTubers explaining the game's release was changed to August 8th, 2015 in honor of the original game's 1-year anniversary. On July 23, 2015, however, Scott unexpectedly released the full game on Steam to the public, admitting he wasn't good with release dates. *The layout seen on the main menu screen is similar to the house layout seen in the 1983 horror film Cujo, based on the novel by Stephen King. *Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's teaser seems to have a different type of head, as the holes of the head and its shape seems different. It is likely that Nightmare Freddy got remade, or just of the angle. *Each hour takes one minute to pass. *The font that was used for some Halloween Update teasers is Needleteeth. |-| Gallery = Art covers FNaF4_header.jpg|Artwork for Steam. Franchise_Pack.jpg|The fourth game as a part from the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Steam artwork featured alongside the Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Sister Location Steam artwork in the cover art for the updated Franchise Pack. Teasers 4.jpg|The first teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Freddy. The word in the background is "NIGHTMARE". File:FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Bonnie and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:Fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Chica and the phrase "Was it me?" The word "NIGHTMARE" is still present in the background. File:NF.jpg|The fourth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Foxy and the phrase "Or me?" The words "OUT OF ORDER" replaces where "NIGHTMARE" should be in this image. File:ScottgamesHat.jpg|The fifth teaser, an image depicting a purple hat and bow tie on some tiles. The tiles reflect Nightmare Fredbear's many teeth. In the corner, "PROPERTY OF FR-ER" is displayed. File:Newteaser.jpg|The sixth teaser, an image depicting Nightmare Fredbear's torso. When brightened, "Or was it me?" was displayed from the right. "'-pro-me'" is also displayed inside of the stomach. File:Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The seventh and final teaser before the release of the game, an image depicting Plushtrap on a chair. "Terrible things come in small packages" is displayed. Brightened 4_brightened.png|Nightmare Freddy's teaser, brightened. FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie's teaser, brightened. Nightmare_Chica_bright.png|Nightmare Chica's teaser, brightened. NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy's teaser, brightened. 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear's teaser, brightened. Teaser7.jpg|Plushtrap's teaser, brightened. Halloween Update Inthedark01.jpg|The first teaser of the Halloween update shows Jack-O-Bonnie. Inthedark2.jpg|The second teaser of the Halloween update depicts Nightmare Balloon Boy. Dontwakethebaby.jpg|The third teaser of the Halloween update featuring nothing but the Freddy plush that sits on the bed. Gotopieces.jpg|The fourth teaser of the Halloween update featuring a bloody orange font text reading "COME HANG OUT". Gotopiecesupdated.jpg|The updated fourth teaser for the Halloween update. The only difference was a different color for the text. BOO.jpg|The fifth and final teaser for the Halloween update featuring a still frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare and text reading "SEE YOU SOON". Brightened Inthedark2bright.jpg|The brightened second teaser, with dark red text above reading "HELLO?" Dontwakethebaby brightened.jpg|The brightened third teaser, featuring Nightmarionne. Gotopiecesbright.png|The brightened fourth teaser, featuring Nightmare Mangle. Videos Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_4_Trailer|The Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer. FNAF 4 - The Completionist ft Game Theory & NateWantsToBattle|Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil aka The Completionist's video explanation of FNaF4. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Games